In The Rain
by Demoness of Evil
Summary: Set in Shippuden Arch. Hinata is sick of being beaten for something she can't change, but can a certain unpredictable ninja help her? Drabble. NarutoxHinata.


I'm back! So me and a fellow author Ruby Rita have recently created a meme for ourselves, and we have decided that if we both thought our stories were good that we'd have to post them on fanfiction. So here's my first of my Meme's. I hope you enjoy it!

XxXxX

It was raining and she was sitting alone at the bus stop, no umbrella, the rain pelted her already bruised skin. She was running from him. He'd beat her for the last time. She knew that deep inside he just resented the fact that Neji wasn't his son and that he was _stuck_ with her. Her tears traveled down her face combining with the rain and she sat deathly still. The clouds had opened up the moment she'd stepped outside of her father's home and hadn't lessened in its haste to flood the city.

"What are you doing Hinata?" she heard the voice but didn't turn towards it. She didn't want him to see the bruise. Naruto sat down next to her and she chanced a glance his way to find his orange outfit and his beautiful blue eyes. Her hands came up and covered her mouth as they often did when she was nervous.

"N-nothing" she mumbled into her hands. She glanced at him again to see him staring straight at her. Without warning he grabbed her chin gently and moved her face so that he could see the purple bruise. Anger welled up in his blue eyes and she quickly looked to the ground and fumbled with the hem of her shirt.

"Who did this to you?" he asked and gripped her fumbling hands lightly. Her eyes looked from his hands up to his face; the rain had made his eyes even more beautiful, if that was possible. She clenched her eyes shut and took in a small breath trying to calm her nerves.

"M-My father, h-he got upset w-with me and t-threw me o-o-out" her words crumbled and the tears ran like twin waterfalls down her face. Without knowing it she ended up in his arms and he held her gently. She cried for what seemed like hours but she couldn't have been sure. Eventually the tears stopped and she chanced a look at him. Compassion sat in his blue orbs and she fought not to cry again. He let her sit up slowly, but kept his hands on hers, a small gesture of comfort that she desperately needed. She looked up into his eyes that held certainty and compassion.

"Come live with me" he said it calmly and her world shook violently. The man she'd fallen for all those years ago now wanted her to come and live with him. She crushed her own hopes easily, _'he's only being a good friend Hinata, and you don't need to put yourself through that.' _

"I'm sorry I can't, it's not right, I mean what would Sakura think?" she asked of Naruto's teammate whom she'd always thought had been Naruto's true love interest.

"Why are you asking that? I'm giving you a place to stay for the night Hinata. I care about you. I lo-" he let his words break off as he looked away. By now Hinata was freezing and her shaking had gotten Naruto's attention. He slipped off his orange jacket and placed it on her shoulders.

"N-no, Naruto you'll catch a cold" her worry made him smile.

"I'll take care of myself, but Hinata who will take care of you?" his question startled her and she gasped, as suddenly his lips caught hers and his arms came around her. Her lavender eyes were open in shock when he pulled away and looked her in the eyes.

"I love you Hinata" he said it and she knew instantly that Sakura had no part in his heart other then a teammate. Fresh tears cascaded down her face and she smiled at him.

"I love you too Naruto" she said sweetly her voice unwavering. His lips caught hers and she closed her eyes in pure joy. The kiss ended too soon, but Naruto stood up and held out his hand to her. She smiled and took it. Together they walked to his place, where millions of memories were waiting to be made.

XxXxX

Sweet, so the first one's done, and I kinda like it… but hopefully my next Meme will be better. And then they'll just get even better from there. Well here's to hoping. Read and Review please I love it when you do.

Sayonara,

Demoness of Evil


End file.
